Until We Meet Again
by Goddess of Serpents
Summary: COMPLETE. Hermione has been bitten by Greyback. And what does Remus have to do with it ? AU. Oneshot for EarthSong05. RemusHermione ship.


**Disclaimer **: Don't own anything from the HP World!

**Summary **: Hermione had been bitten by Greyback. And what does Remus have to do with it ? AU. Oneshot for EarthSong05.  
**Note **: This is a promised oneshot for EarthSong05, a winner for a small contest I held during my Full Moon Literacy fic. Sorry for the wait!

* * *

**_Title _: Until We Meet Again…**

* * *

Hermione sat in her bedroom at Grimmauld Place. It was the room she shared with Ginny for the past years. She sat next to the window, and stared at the moonlit sky. The moon wasn't full, but it would surely be in the next few days. She sighed as she thought of how difficult the night of the full moon would be. Hermione had been bitten by Fenrir Greyback during the last full moon.

--

_A month earlier.  
She entered the Forbidden Forest reluctantly. She needed to find a plant that was only found under a full moon. She knew the dangers, but nonetheless the potion she had found had teased her thirst for knowledge. She wasn't a potions mistress, but she loved learning new things. And this one potion had interested her. It was supposedly a potion that healed one person, especially when near death._

_So she started her search. She heard howling which made her hair stand up. She fought her fears and soon, she came face to face with the plant she needed. She was relieved and quickly gathered the ingredient. Once she knew she had enough, she began her walk back to Hogwarts. She thought that she was lucky. She hadn't encountered any animal of the forest._

_But how long could her luck go? As she was nearing the exit of the forest, she heard snarling behind her. She turned around and gasped at the sight of the animal that stood in front of her. His teeth showing, his growling ferocious, his claws digging into the dirt, and his posture set to pounce. She didn't move. She wanted to cast a spell at the werewolf that stood in front of her, but she couldn't move. It was too difficult. Her mind went blank and her eyes were wide open in fear. She was holding her breath and unconsciously she took a step back._

_As soon as that step was taken, the animal howled and jumped on her. His two front paws pushed her backwards and her head hit the ground forcefully. She winced in pain. The animal sniffed her collarbone and looked into her eyes. The amber eyes looked like golden orbs. She was mesmerized by the beauty of them. Yet she was afraid. He licked her collarbone which made her shiver. And then she felt it : a sharp pain that caused her to scream with all her lungs. It was unbearable the feeling of his jaws clamping down on her skin. She tried to wiggle herself away from it, but it held her firmly to the ground. She began to cry as uncontrolled tears ran down her cheeks. And then she felt dizzy. Her body felt drained of life. The animal glanced a look at her, and that was all she last saw. Everything went black._

_The next morning, her eyes fluttered open and she felt numb. She tried to prop herself on her elbows to get a better view of her surroundings. It was so unfamiliar. There were dark trees, and some tents laying scarcely around. Her memories came racing back into her mind as she remembered the previous night. She heard a chuckle, a low, dark chuckle coming from her left. As she tried to sit up, she felt a seething pain and she placed her hand on the pain. She turned her eyes to the left and saw him. Dark hair, tall, full of muscle, evil smirk on his face. The scariest thing was his eyes. They were dark, expressionless. They held no warmth and Hermione felt a shiver run down her spine. It was Fenrir Greyback._

_She fainted a few minutes later, and when she woke up, she was in the hospital wing of Hogwarts. She asked around her what happened, but all they said was they found her injured, lifeless in front of the gates of the school grounds with a note : "Until we meet again…"._

--

Hermione tried to understand the meaning of the note, and especially why Fenrir never killed her. In fact, she had the feeling he saved her. Her friends never knew what happened. While the marking on her collarbone made them wonder of the worst, she fought them and lied. She told them it wasn't a werewolf bite. They wanted to ask Remus's thoughts on the subject, but she convinced them otherwise. She explained that she had not been careful and injured herself while being in the Forest.

She sighed when she heard Mrs Weasley asking her to come down and join them for dinner. She rose to her feet and made her way downstairs. But even before entering the room, she picked up a familiar smell. A male was in that room, and it was overwhelming. She took a deep breath and pushed the door open. As she passed the door, the smell made her dizzy. Her face was pale and she looked thoroughly sick. She caught sight of Remus before she fainted.

When she woke up, she was in her bed. She recognized her small room. The smell was still there, and it was near. She felt dizzy again but got up into a sitting position. She scanned the room with her eyes when she saw Remus sitting by the window. The moonlight was illuminating his face. The scars that crossed his face were mere shadows. His eyes were blue but there was a hint of amber, she knew this meant the wolf wasn't far. She fought the urge of walking to him and assaulting him with a passionate kiss. Her eyes widened at that thought. Since when did she look at her former Professor that way? And then it dawned upon her : the smell belonged to Remus.

"Remus?" She whispered.

His head turned to her and he smiled softly. "Hello Hermione. Are you alright?" She nodded simply. "You gave us quite a fright there."

She bit her lower lip and bowed her head ashamed. She hadn't planned to faint, nor did she expect his smell to be so overwhelming. She felt his eyes on her, and she knew he was staring. She rose her head and met his eyes.

"Remus… Weren't you with… The Werewolves normally?" She asked trying to focus on something.

"Yes, I was, but I needed to make sure you were alright." He explained softly.

"Me? Why?" She was surprised.

"You may have fooled your friends into believing you weren't a werewolf, but it doesn't work on me." He paused and his eyes become hard which made her gulp. "Especially not after the way I found you at camp." He finished.

"What?" She whispered shocked.

He sighed and rose to his feet. He sat next to her taking her hand in his. His hand was warm, and it seemed to burn her. His smell was enticing her this time and she moistened her lips. She looked at him with hungry eyes and Remus sat back a bit.

"Hermione, when you were in the forest, Greyback bit you. Once you were out, he brought you back to camp. You were in a deplorable condition when I found you in the morning. When you woke up and saw him, you fainted again. He tried to assault your body then and there, as you were out." His words were soft but full of concern. Her eyes widened at his confession. "But I stood up to him, and he didn't like it, of course. Once he was done with me, I took you back to Hogwarts as fast as I could." He finished with a pained look.

"What happened to you?" She tried to fight her urges.

"It doesn't matter. I don't want to talk about it." It was true. He didn't want her to know the horrible things that Greyback put him through after taking his prize away.

She didn't press the matter. She knew he had his reasons for being secretive. However, she couldn't contain herself much longer, and she knew it. Somehow she was drawn to Remus. She needed to kiss him, lick him, feel him. It was overwhelming. It was driving her crazy. Her eyes were soon changing from a deep chocolate brown to a golden amber color. Remus realized it and his eyes widened. He got up and took a step back. Hermione growled, but her eyes let him know how scared she was. She didn't know what was happening to her. She didn't understand these feelings. She got up and tried to approach Remus only to have him back up a bit more.

"Remus…" She whispered a bit scared.

"It's ok, Hermione. It's normal what you are feeling." He tried to soothe her without touching her. If he did, he didn't know how long he could hold before his werewolf senses took over.

"Why am I so drawn to you? I want you so badly, it scares me." She stopped in the middle of the room.

Her voice broke his heart. She was now crying. The truth is : Hermione's werewolf instincts were trying to see if he was her mate. And to know, she needed to taste him, to feel him. But he couldn't let that happen. He didn't want to know if she was his mate, and vise versa. It would be wrong to the both of them. Although, deep down, he already knew how he felt for his former student, and he didn't need a werewolf to know she was his. But he couldn't bring himself to inflict Hermione of that. She was punishes enough for being bitten by Fenrir, she didn't need her werewolf to take away her innocence by being matted to an old werewolf.

"Hermione, listen to me…" He whispered and she looked at him. "It's not your fault. You werewolf instincts are trying to understand who I am and what I am to you."

"You mean…" She paused blushing. "If you are my mate?"

He knew how smart she was, and she would figure out instantly what he meant. "Yes…" He breathed out.

"How can we make it stop? Your scent, it's overwhelming. It's driving me crazy and I feel a bit dizzy. I want to touch you and feel you. Tell me how to stop these feelings…" She pleaded.

"Unfortunately, I can't except if we…" He paused and took a deep breath. "Except if we have sex together." He finished, he was now blushing.

Hermione's eyes widen and then shook her head. "There has got to be a better way."

"I am sorry…." He whispered. "But I will try my best to make sure you don't do anything irrational. Go back to bed and try to get some sleep."

She nodded and made her way back to her bed with difficulty. Once in bed, he walked out the door and placed some wards on it. He didn't want her to go anywhere without him having sights on her.

--

The next few days that led to the full moon had been difficult on both of them. She had tried more than once kiss him, but he managed to remain in control. He always pushed her back gently and she would growl at his refusal of advances. More than once she apologized for her behavior only to have him silence her and tell her it wasn't her fault. Her friends had observed her and tried to get an explanation only to have Remus say that in time they would understand.

And then tonight was the full moon. He explained he had to take Hermione with him and realization came upon them. Before they could jump down her throat about lying and hiding it, Remus intervened and told everyone that this kind of reaction was unnecessary. The situation was already difficult as it is for Hermione. Somehow, his words were soothing and people understood. Hermione remained silent : ashamed. And then they left Grimmauld Place.

They arrived at the Shrieking Shack. Hermione sat on an old wooden chair and Remus could smell she was nervous. She kept staring out the window as the sun began to fade behind the horizon. As the lower the sun went, the more she felt anxious.

"Is it going to hurt?" She whispered.

"It will be painful, yes. You didn't have any wolfs bane to ease a bit the pain, but even with it, the first transformation is the worst." He said calmly.

"Are you going to stay by my side?" She bit her lower lip.

He knelt in front of her and took her hand in his. "I will be right here when you are transformed. I will be aware of your every move, and conscious of what you are doing. I will make sure nothing happens to you and you do nothing wrong." He explained softly.

And before he could react, she leant in and kissed him on the lips. As she realized what she was doing, she pulled back and gasped placing a hand on her lips. He was blushing and rose to his feet.

"I am so sorry. I don't know what happened. Merlin! I am so so sorry!" She was babbling.

"It's ok…" He whispered and she looked at him. "It was an accident. It's alright."

She knew it was an accident, but it felt so right and so nice right then and there. She nodded and lowered her head. He looked at her and he knew she felt bad. His heart was aching though. He enjoyed her small kiss and wished he could have deepened it. But he knew she didn't feel the same way. He knew she was just acting this way because of the wolf stirring inside.

"Remus…" She called in a whisper.

"Yes?"

"Do our werewolf instincts react to our feelings?" She asked, her head down hiding her blush.

"I think so, yes. Why?" He asked surprised by her question.

"Nothing. I was just curious." She said after a minute of silence.

Then the sun disappeared, and the moon slightly rose to the sky. Hermione felt her body began to burn the more it rose. It was unbearable this feeling. But the worst pain came from the marking on her collarbone. Instinctively, her hand rose to the marking as if to try to stop the burning and pain.

"Remus! It hurts!" She cried out.

"I know…" He knelt in front of her and held her free hand. "Don't fight it though!"

"But it…" She couldn't even finish her sentence as the sharp pain went from burning sensation to cracking bones.

"Hermione… Take a deep breath!" He instructed.

She followed his command and took a deep breath. It didn't help the pain but it helped her to remember to breathe. She looked at him and her eyes were no longer chocolate-brown but fully amber colored. Her lips twisted into a smile and she moistened her lips. Remus didn't have time to realize what was happening that she pushed him to the wooden hard floor. She was straddling him and kissed him passionately on his lips. The kiss was bruising and then she released him as she let a out a painful cry. She rolled over and was now curled up in a ball.

"Remus!" She cried out. He felt a sharp pain in his heart, he wanted to soothe her so badly.

"I'm sorry, Hermione…" He whispered as a single tear ran down his cheek.

Soon her body was changing. Her skin changing from human flesh to a dark brown furred coat. Her cries of pain dying from human sounds to howling. And soon, his transformation began, but his pain was forgotten as his eyes remained fixed on the young woman who changed from human to werewolf. Soon he was changed too. His sandy brown fur coat shining in the moonlight as he stood in front of the female in front of him. He whimpered and began nuzzling her as if to make sure she was alright.

The female werewolf turned around and looked at him intensely. Her low growl let him know what she was thinking and he had to think fast to prevent any damage. But he didn't think fast enough as the female pounced on him, biting his collarbone, tasting his blood. Remus tried to push her back, and when he did, the female flew across the room, crushing into the hard wood of the cabin. His werewolf instincts were soon clouding what was left of his human mind. The wolf was trying to see if this female was his mate, and he knew it. He was fighting an internal battle. The female arose on her four paws and whimpered lightly. He felt sorry and walked to the female to make sure she was alright. Once in front of her, in a matter of seconds, he was pinned to the hardwood floor again. This time, the wolf took over his mind and jerked the female away. He pounced on her and held her tightly against the floor. He sniffed her collarbone and then bit her tasting her blood. It was maddening to his wolf. He howled before biting her more forcefully and the female howled in pain. He was marking her, and he knew it but he couldn't stop his wolf from doing so. And then his mind went black…

When Hermione woke up the next morning, she was in pain. She felt completely drained of life, and she found it hard to sit up. She tried to move her head and check her surroundings, but it was too difficult. Her whole body was stiff, in pain. She began to sob as she didn't know if Remus was still around. Her mouth felt dry and she couldn't even try to say something. She couldn't remember anything from her previous night and it was frustrating.

Suddenly she heard him whisper her name : "Hermione?"

She nodded but regretted instantly as her collarbone was hurting her just like when she had been bitten by Fenrir. He came into her range of sight and he saw her tears flowing down her cheeks. She was naked, she knew she was. He kept his eyes on her, and conjured a blanket. He covered her and he gathered something for himself. He picked her up and she winced in pain. He carried her in his arms and brought her back to Hogwarts.

Once they arrived at the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey took care of her immediately. Remus let her know that she could care for him afterwards. Once she was done with Hermione, he was quickly taken care of. He sat next to her, and she was sound asleep. He observed her features. She was so innocent and so young, and now she was damned for life. She was a werewolf, but not only that : she was now his mate. He had taken away her only chance of love. In a way, he was happy, he wanted her so badly. But he had no right. She didn't deserve such fate.

A few hours later, she woke up only to find Remus by her side on a chair asleep. She bit her lower lip. She didn't remember much of last night but she had been grateful that he was there for her. She felt that her body was less achy and she propped herself in a sitting position. She sat there wondering whether she should wake him or not, but he was probably too tired so she decided to just wait. But only a few minutes later, he opened his eyes. He noticed her awake and smiled. She returned his smile blushing lightly. They were silent until eventually she asked the question she had been dying to ask.

"What happened last night?"

He looked at her expecting this question. He just didn't know how much he should tell her. "Well you transformed. It was painful to see, and I transformed a few minutes after yours started. I kept an eye on you the whole time. You didn't do anything wrong but…" He paused and she looked at him with fear. He took a deep breath and said : "I marked you."

He averted his eyes blushing. He couldn't help himself. He didn't know how she was going to react, and in all honesty, he was afraid. She was silent, so silent he turned his eyes back to her to make sure she was still awake. She was, but her eyes were wide open in shock. Her face was paler than the usual.

"Hermione?"

"You what?" She whispered.

"I marked you." He repeated quickly.

"But…. Why?" She wasn't upset but really surprised.

"I don't know. The wolf apparently wanted to." He explained turning his eyes to look somewhere else.

"Where does that leave us?" She asked blushing.

Her question caught him off-guard and he turned to face her. He cleared his throat uncomfortable. What was he suppose to say? He was clearly in a situation unknown to him. He bit his lower lip.

"Hermione, I don't want you to change your life just because of this. You can go on and live your life with someone you love. The marking is not big of an issue." He said quickly.

But as he looked at her, he noticed her eyes saddened at his statement.

"Oh! I see…" She whispered. "I guess, you would want to see other people!" She said before laying down.

His eyes widened. Did she just say what he had thought she said. "What?" He whispered astonished.

"Nothing!" She answered a bit angrily. She turned herself to the left, her back now facing him.

"No, Hermione, wait listen to me…" He paused waiting to see if she turned but she didn't. He took a deep breath. "Listen, you are young, I don't want you to throw your life away just because of some marking I made on you… You'll want to fall in love…" The last part pained him to say.

"What if I am already in love?" She whispered without facing him.

"That's great!" He feigned excitement. "You should tell him!"

"I…" She began in a low whisper. Remus had to lean forward to hear her. "I love you!" She finished without looking at him.

The confession was so surprising, his chair stumbled and he landed on the ground. The loud thud scared her and she turned around quickly. She began laughing when she saw him on the floor.

"You think it's funny?" He glared her while she nodded. He mumbled something under his breath that she didn't hear.

"Sorry. I just thought it was funny. I didn't think my confession would have such effect on you." She admitted blushing.

"Hermione…" He whispered. "You can't be--"

He was caught off by her index finger on his lips. "Don't ! I don't want to hear it! If you don't love me that's fine! But don't give me your excuses of too old, too poor, too dangerous!" She said firmly.

"But…" He tried to say something against her finger.

"As far as I am concerned, you are not too old! And I didn't fall in love with you for your money. As for the dangerous part, last time I checked, I was a werewolf too!" She was known to be stubborn but this made him laugh lightly.

He removed her finger with his strong hand. "Hermione… Dear Hermione. Why do you have to be so smart?" He whispered leaning forward.

"Because if I wasn't, you wouldn't spare a second look at me!" She whispered with their foreheads now touching each other.

"Do you realize that we are unconventional?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "As far as I know, I was never like everybody else." Their nose now touching and their lips brushing each other.

"Hermione… You are so young, you deserve better than me." He whispered against her lips.

"Let me show you how much I love you…" She whispered before pressing her lips firmly against his.

* * *

_A/N : I finished there because this will then let you continue the story in your mind on your own._


End file.
